gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Cesar Vialpando
Cesar Vialpando é um personagem da série Grand Theft Auto que aparece como um em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. História Pouco se sabe sobre a vida de César antes de 1992, embora em um momento desconhecido ele tenha se juntado aos Varrios Los Aztecas, uma gangue de rua hispânica, eventualmente se esforçando para se tornar o líder. César também iniciou um relacionamento com Kendl Johnson, para desaprovação de seu irmão Sean, o líder da Grove Street Families. Cesar exibe excelentes habilidades de direção, especialmente quando se trata de lowriders. Durante a missão Customs Fast Track, Cesar revela que ele é . ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Cesar primeiro encontra Carl Johnson em uma competição de lowriders. Apesar da desconfiança inicial de Carl em Cesar, os dois acabam por formar uma amizade próxima e uma relação de trabalho entre as duas gangues. Como Carl, Cesar e Kendl foram forçados a deixar Los Santos após a emboscada dos Ballas contra a Grove Street Families, e a influência de sua gangue na cidade diminuiu drasticamente. Enquanto no exílio, ele recebe Carl, apresentando-o a sua prima, Catalina. Depois de chegar em San Fierro, ele e Carl cooperam para se vingar das pessoas que os traíram. Juntos, eles foram capazes de matar T-Bone Mendez. Mais tarde, César coloca suas habilidades de condução em bom uso, ajudando Carl na obtenção de vários carros esportivos para o seu negócio de automóveis recém-criado. A dupla eventualmente retorna a Los Santos, e Cesar ajuda Carl e Sweet a recuperar territórios para a Grove Street Families. Carl repassa os esforços de Cesar ajudando César a recuperar os territórios dos Aztecas. Durante a mesma missão, César informa a Carl de sua intenção de propor a Kendl em casamento. Carl dá a César sua bênção, mas César pede a Carl que converse com Sweet por causa da desconfiança anterior dele. Cesar aparece na missão final, onde ele testemunha a morte de Frank Tenpenny na Grove Street. Mais tarde ele é visto dentro da Casa dos Johnson, e se junta às comemorações quando Madd Dogg anuncia seu novo disco de ouro. Missões [[Arquivo:Cesarart.jpg|thumb|Artwork oficial de Cesar no GTA San Andreas.]] *Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low Rider (Chefe) *The Green Sabre *King In Exile (Chefe) *Wu Zi Mu (Chefe) *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Deconstruction *Photo Opportunity (Chefe) *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 (Chefe) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom *Zeroing In (Chefe) *Test Drive (Chefe) *Customs Fast Track (Chefe) *Puncture Wounds (Chefe) *Highjack *Riot *Los Desperados *End of the Line Curiosidades *Sua arma predileta é a Desert Eagle. *Sua casa fica localizada em El Corona e O Panopitcon. *É primo de Catalina a antagonista de GTA III. Galeria Cesarart.jpg CesarVialpando-GTASA.jpg Cesar.jpg CesarVialpandomission-GTASA.jpg Navegação de:Cesar Vialpando en:Cesar Vialpando es:César Vialpando fr:Cesar Vialpando it:Cesar Vialpando hu:Cesar Vialpando nl:Cesar Vialpando pl:Cesar Vialpando ru:Цезарь Виальпандо fi:Cesar Vialpando tr:Cesar Vialpando vi:Cesar Vialpando Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Líderes de gangue Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Personagens da Era 3D Categoria:Personagens opcionalmente mortos